<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Home by momentofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703567">This is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos'>momentofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DousyWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy doesn't know why Daniel liked surprising her so much, but it felt like Home.</p><p>Five times Daniel brought a surprise home for Daisy and one time she surprised him.</p><p>Prompt: Day 3 - Home || Change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DousyWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its mostly fluff! When is it not with me. And this took way longer than expected, but I'm trying to write them on the day of as an added challenge</p><p>Anyway Day 2! Hope you enjoy! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>1) </strong>The feeling of a gentle breeze awoke her, causing her to snuggle down into the sheets that she was tangled in. Stretching one hand out to her left, she searched for the warm body she was expecting to find in bed beside her, only to find the spot empty and cold. Her eyes snapped open at the realisation that he was missing. There were no sounds from the rest of the apartment, no running of the shower or gentle hum of the radio. They’d moved off the base only the day before, so although the apartment’s noises were new to her, she couldn’t hear Daniel anywhere close. She also couldn’t sense his heartbeat when she reached out with her powers, which was equally as worrying.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up and pulling on her robe, she began to methodically move through the apartment, looking for any explanation of the disappearance of her boyfriend. By the time she reached the living room, she was beginning to panic, her heartbeat thudding in her ears, stumbling over boxes as she looked into the kitchen. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of keys in the lock of the front door startled her, and she instinctively raised a hand to quake or break whoever the intruder was.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah- woah Daisy, it’s me!” Daniel shouted raising his hands and almost hitting himself in the face with the bag in his hand. A sigh of relief escaped Daisy as she lowered her hand and caught her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared the shit out of me! I thought we agreed to sleep in this morning?” Daisy said, hitting him lightly on the arm as he approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we agreed to that when we had the plan to go grocery shopping last night, but <em>someone </em>got distracted and we never made it out to get anything. So, I went to get stuff for breakfast.” He said, unpacking the bag he brought onto the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we both got distracted. I didn’t hear you complaining.” Daisy shot back, raising an eyebrow at him with a knowing look, which made him blush slightly. Much to Daisy’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well-” He ran his hand through his hair. “I also got you these.” He said, pulling a bouquet of flowers out of seemingly thin air. His girlfriend softened at the gesture and reached to grab them from him. “Yes, they’re daisies, and you can call me a dork if you want, but I couldn’t resist.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy moved towards him, her free hand gripping the back of his neck to pull him closer as she pressed her lips to his. “You’re my dork.” She muttered as she went back in for another kiss. “And they’ll look great in our new home.” The emphasis on the phrase forced the corner of his lips up into a wide grin. Home. Their home.</p><p> </p><p><strong>2) </strong>He was concerned, Mack had dropped into his office to tell him he was sending Daisy home and that he should probably go home to her as well.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a great day for her today,” was as much explanation as he could get out of the Director, which was infuriating and concerning at the same time. Upon getting to his car, he saw that the spot where Daisy usually parked was empty, not that he’d expected any different this time. He made a few stops on his way home, not knowing quite how to prepare for whatever was waiting for him when he got home. Her car was in its spot when he pulled in, so at least she got home safely. Internally, he was kicking himself. Something hadn’t been right this morning before they left, she was distant, staring off into the distance as the coffee in front of her grew cold at the breakfast table. He hadn’t pushed, that wasn’t the way to handle Daisy, she would come to him in her own time, normally. Maybe he should have pushed, suggested she called in sick or something.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the front door, his eyes flew over the living room in search of Daisy, to see her tucked up under a blanket on one end of the sofa. Her head shot up at the sound of the door, only to relax when she saw it was him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey honey.” He said quietly, placing the stuff he’d picked up on the way back on the floor as he squatted down in front of her. God bless Jemma Simmons and the incredibly advanced prosthetic she’d gifted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She mumbled quietly, her eyes meeting his, something inside them sad and broken. It broke a part of his heart to see her like this, the usual fire and determination replaced by some kind of sad darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Mack said, today’s not a good day for you?” He said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his fingers gently grazing her face as he did so. She shuddered slightly under his touch but didn’t flinch away. “You okay?” She shook her head a little, she didn’t have to hide this from him. She knew that by now. “Do you want to tell me about it?” She nodded slightly, shifting herself into a sitting position, the checked blanket still wrapped tightly around her. Daniel moved to sit beside her, as she looked down at her hands in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom died today.” She said quietly. It took Daniel a minute to process this, his first thought had been to May, who was currently off in some distant country with LMD Coulson. Nope not her. <em>‘Oh’ </em>he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Jiaying?” He asked quietly, hesitantly reaching to take her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the first time. Seven years ago.” She said, squeezing his hand as if to check he was really there. He didn’t say anything, waited patiently to see if she wanted to talk anymore about it. “She tried to kill me you know. My father, Cal, had to… he protected me, almost killed him to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daisy-” He gently tugged her into his arms, and she collapsed against his chest, her whole body shaking slightly as she let the wall that she’d put up fall down. Sobs came out muffled as she held part of his shirt in her fist. “I know, I’m here Daisy. I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there for a while, the sobs subsiding as her heart rate slowed slightly, she began measuring her breathing in time with his to ground herself.</p><p>“I’ve been like this before, not on the day. We’ve always been in the middle of a fight or a space trip, and then I saw the date when I woke up. And it kind of hit me all at once. I thought being at work would distract me, but I guess I was kind of checked out. I think I was harsh to Mack as well. God, I’m a mess.” She said, one hand coming up to cover her face, but it was stopped by Daniel drawing her chin up to look at him with one finger.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a mess. You’ve got baggage. We all do, but you’ve got a lot compared to most. What you need is someone to help you carry and deal with it. Lucky you, you’ve got me.” He smiled at her and she returned one weakly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you decided to stay you know?” She said after a beat, her voice slightly stronger now. “When we were in the 70’s? I’m beyond happy you decided to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m happy too, god knows what I would have ended up doing in Deke’s timeline.” He chuckled slightly. “Oh, I brought something home for you.” He said motioning to the bag on the floor. “Might need heating up in the microwave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, look at the man from the 50’s getting to grips with the modern technology.” She teased, slowly unwrapping herself from him as she reached for the bag. It was a relief to see her seemingly come back to herself, even if it was teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been using the damn microwave for over a year, Quake. And we spent 10 months in a spaceship. I’m doing pretty well by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, I’m a very proud girlfriend.” She smirked and clapped her hand down on his knee. “Is this from Lee’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mac and Cheese from Lee’s. Dumpling’s from Golden Dragon. Burgers and shakes from Remy’s. Didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for, so I just got all your favourites.” He said, kissing the back of her hand. Her eyes were brighter at the prospect of her favourite foods, and no, some scars don’t completely fade but being at home with your considerate and loving boyfriend went a long way to making you feel better about them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>3) </strong>It didn’t escape Daisy that Daniel had hurried past her office when he thought she wasn’t looking on his way out of the base. He wasn’t stressed and nothing else was unusual. They normally left at the same time, maybe grab some dinner on the way home. That didn’t seem to be the case today. She shrugged her leather jacket on and headed home about half an hour later, only to find that his car wasn’t parked at home. It was an innate response in Daisy to panic when something wasn’t as she expected, even if that panic was internalised, as it often was on missions. Maybe it was her years of abandonment issues or the fact that a lot of people in her life died in unexpected ways, but she was particularly sensitive to when Daniel’s location was unknown to her. She picked up her phone to dial his number only to find a text from him waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just popped out for something, will be home in 15, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours, Daniel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She smiled at the sign off, no matter how hard she tried, he always sent text messages with one even though he knew they were unnecessary. Part of it was surely to tease her at this point, but if anything, it was cute. Too much in Daniel’s life had changed in the past few years, and Daisy was glad that it hadn’t changed him as person. He was still the kind, handsome pillar of support she had learnt she could rely on when things get tough and she couldn’t be more grateful to have him in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of preparing dinner like she had planned, she got out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. God knows what Daniel was actually bringing home, or why he loved surprising her with stuff so much, but here they were. And when he bustled though the door with a celebration cake, he had that goofy grin on his face as he placed it on the counter in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re gonna have to explain this to me, because I’m lost.” Daisy said, taking a sip of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this day in 1955, I was supposed to deliver a Stark Invention and get killed by secret Hydra agents imbedded in my agency.” Daisy’s face shifted to one of realisation as he continued. “But instead, I got saved by a beautiful superhero and her fantastic family and team. And I was dragged into the future to defeat space robots and work for the same agency, minus the Hydra agents, with my gorgeous girlfriend with earthquake powers. I think a day like that needs to be celebrated, personally.” He was grinning again now, and Daisy’s face broke into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Because I can think of a few ways we can celebrate that, dork.” She said, shooting him a look full of meaning, as she looped her fingers through the belt loop of her trousers and pulled him towards her. Pinning her against the counter and kissing her passionately, he couldn’t help but smile against her lips. He was home, more so than he had ever felt.</p><p> </p><p><strong>4) </strong>The familiar sound of the front door echoed through the apartment, and Daisy pre-emptively waited for the usual greeting her boyfriend would call out when he came home. She knew something was up when there was no ‘Honey, I’m home!’, a greeting he’d picked up from too many TV shows that Daisy had made him watch. It had started off as a joke, but it had become some kind of habit, for whoever was coming home to the other to say. He’d been gone for longer than she expected, but not worryingly so. She padded out of the office and down the hall to see him stood near the front door, still wearing his coat, and seemingly looking down at it.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay over there Sousa?” She asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hi Hun, look what I found in the alley.” He said in a hushed tone, unzipping his jacket and scooping out a small ball of fluff.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” She cooed as two ears popped up at the sound of her voice. Two bright green eyes stood out against the tabby colour of its coat. “How did you find a kitten?” She reached out to hold the small cat against her chest, the animal settling against her almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard it crying on the way back from the store, it was shut in a cardboard box, all cold and wet, so I just scooped him up and brought him here. I didn’t really think about it.” Daniel said, running his fingers over the top of the kitten’s head, eliciting a small purr from its tiny form.</p><p>“He?” Daisy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I assumed and then checked in the elevator.” Daniel said popping the shopping away in the fridge. “I don’t know what we’re gonna do with him. I suppose we can find a shelter or someone at Shield might- What?” he said when he turned around to see the disgusted look on his girlfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“A shelter? Bold of you to assume, I’ve not already adopted the little guy as my own.” She cradled the small kitten protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to keep him?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I’ve already decided.” Daisy said decisively, turning on her heel sharply and walking towards the living room leaving him chuckling to himself in the kitchen. She curled up on the sofa with the kitten, creating a cosy cocoon in a pile of blankets for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I might have guessed you’d have this reaction.” Daniel said, looking at the pair, before heading to the front door and stooping to pick up a couple of bags he’d stashed outside, full of cat supplies. Daisy was looking at him open mouthed, until she started giggling. “I know you, there was no way you’d ever let him go anywhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy smiled, he really did know her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, a wise man once said, ‘A house isn’t a home without a pet.’ And I believe him.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>5) </strong>Daisy was exhausted, she’d been in meetings with the Government every day for the past three weeks, alongside Mack, to finally make SHIELD legitimate again in the eyes of the law. The days were long and gruelling, arguing their cases and justifying actions made in the heat of battle. Maria Hill had warned her that congress was a pain in the ass, but she never truly knew how much she despised sitting in these meetings, trying to compromise with grumpy old men who had little to no experience with actual real world threats to humanity. Daisy found herself mentally agreeing with a younger version of herself, that the government was a corrupt organisation under a massive conspiracy theory.</p><p> </p><p>She’d barely seen Daniel in weeks as he had been out training new agents on missions here there and everywhere and other than Mack, and occasionally Yo-yo, she hadn’t had a spare minute to catch up with any other members of her family. May and Coulson had been travelling for the past three months and although she missed them dearly, she was hoping they’d sort their weird and complicated relationship out while they were away. Jemma kept her updated on Alya and Fitz antics, through photos and videos but she longed to steal a Quinjet and fly to Scotland to wrap the three of them in a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>Flinging her jacket and shoes off at the door, she headed straight for the bedroom, determined to wrap herself up in bed and not think about procedures or legalities anymore today. The thought that Daniel would be home later that evening crossed her mind briefly, but she’d be awake by then. She just needed to rest her eyes for five minutes, ten at most. Then Ceefa hopped up on the bed and curled into her and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It was his voice that woke her, Ceefa leapt off the bed to go in search of her other human. Daisy allowed her eyes to flicker open slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Daisy, are you here honey?” His smooth voice carried through the apartment, a sound that she felt soothe her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m here, one second.” She hauled her body out of the warmth of the bed, still dressed in her professional clothes, although her cream coloured blouse was untucked from the slacks. She wandered out of the bedroom almost by feel and muscle memory, her eyes still heavy with sleep but her want to be wrapped in Daniel’s arm was more pulling right now. She saw him facing her in the living room and practically fell into his open arms, pressing a kiss to his jaw before settling her head against his chest as he held her tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you.” She mumbled, earning a chuckled from him, as he moved his feet slightly to turn their bodies. She groaned slightly at the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I missed you too, but I brought you home a surprise. I think they missed you too.” Daniel said, as her head shot up to look at him. He nodded to the living room, where Daisy twisted to look. A gasp escaped her as she saw May and Coulson stood in her living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygod...” She stammered a sudden burst of energy flooding her body as she leapt away from Daniel, almost throwing herself across the room and into Coulson’s arms, thankful that his LMD body was strong enough to take her at full force. “How are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we got a call for Sousa, he said you were having a tough few weeks, thought we might cheer you up.” Coulson said, still holding his daughter tightly to him.</p><p> </p><p>“He flew the Quinjet himself to come get us. I was impressed.” May added, and Daisy moved into her arms. The older woman wrapped her arms around her tightly. “We missed you Daisy. It’s the longest we’ve not seen you since Tahiti.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I missed you guys too. And I’ve been so busy with congress and all that, I feel like I’ve not stopped in months. I’d rather battle space aliens again.” She complained, drawing back from the embrace slightly. Coulson suddenly looked down, to see the small tabby cat rubbing against his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this then?” He asked, bending to stroke the cat along its back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Ceefa.” Daniel said, looking proud of himself, as Daisy rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ceefa? Cee for… c for cat? Seriously guys?” Coulson said, a disbelieving grin crossing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely Sousa’s doing. And Kora didn’t help. So, it just kind of stuck.” Daisy said holding her hands up. “Anyway, what’s the plan for dinner, Danny Boy?” she said turning to her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we know you’re not cooking. So, I took the liberty of ordering pizza on the drive home.” Daniel shot back at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at him again, but kissed him on the cheek anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice.” She said, before turning to her parental figures. “Anyway, we need to catch up. So, tell me about your travels.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy had never really had a home, not one that stuck. Passed from pillar to post as a child, even if it was for her own protection, and then moving from plane to bases to planes to spaceships, even with her close knit family, she never had time to settle anywhere. But right here, in her small shared apartment, with her man out of time and the closest thing she had to parents, telling her the adventures they’d been on through South America, she finally felt settled at home.</p><p> </p><p><strong>+1)</strong> Something was off. Daisy text him to come home ASAP, with no follow up explanation and no answer when he called her. He had rushed out of the office, left a message for Mack and headed home at probably too fast of a speed. The elevator took forever to come, as he bounced on his tiptoes in the lobby of their building. He spent the entire ride trying to rationalise that the message hadn’t been inherently bad, and she had indeed sent him a message, which meant it probably wasn’t a life or death situation. He hoped. It’s not like that was out of the realm of possibility with them. He was dating a superhero, for Pete’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly opening the door, he immediately caught sight of Daisy sat, scrolling on her phone, biting her nails at the breakfast bar. Her head snapped up when he entered, and she looked at her watch.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fast.” She commented.</p><p> </p><p>“You said ASAP.” He rebutted, as he looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. Well, I don’t- I don’t think there’s anything-” She took a breath to reorganise her thoughts and slid a small parcel across the bar towards him. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted slightly as if questioning the whole situation. “Okay but we need to come up with some sort of code for actual emergencies, because you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” He reached for the small parcel, which was wrapped in brown paper and string. Quick work was made of the outer layer of wrapping, to reveal a small white box. Daniel’s face was still confused, as he looked up to a smiling Daisy. “I’m really confused.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Just open it.” She smirked at her boyfriend, her heart thudding slightly in her chest. He flicked the lid of the box open to reveal a small white item of clothing and a plastic stick. She watched his face carefully, as he picked up and inspected the onesie, before he picked up the stick and his eyes flashed in recognition. He probably got whiplash with how fast his head shot up to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant?” he asked, looking at her in disbelief. She nodded furiously, tears welling in her eyes. “Oh my… a baby?” And then it was all movement. He quite literally swept her off  her feet and into his arms, holding her tight, peppering her face with kisses as she giggled. “I can’t believe-? How long have you known?”</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her eyes, but she could see his welling up all the same which would no doubt set her off again, it was a vicious cycle.</p><p> </p><p>“About three hours. I went out to lunch with May, and I wasn’t feeling well again. She took me to get a test. I felt like a teenager being caught by her mother.” She laughed again, as Daniel put her down but held her close still. “And then it came back positive. And I had to tell you, hence the ASAP message.” Daniel leant down and kissed her deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“A baby.” He whispered breathlessly, reaching to lay a hand on her stomach, which showed no signs of any change yet. “I can’t- are you happy?” he asked, the thought coming to him all at once, that they’d never really had this conversation before.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I was a little scared, and I’m sure that’ll come back at some point, but yeah, I’m happy. Are you?” Her arms were around his neck still, the pair of them as close as they could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy? Daisy, I’m ecstatic! We’re gonna be parents.” He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, before he pulled back suddenly, his face dropping.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s up?” Daisy asked, her eyes going slightly wide at his sudden expression change.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just had the sudden thought of what my parent’s would say. You know us being unmarried and all, poor Ma would probably have a heart attack.” Daniel said, a small smile coming across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unfortunately we can’t tell them, so we’re saving them from that.” She squeezed his hand slightly, she knew he missed his folks. “But we do have to tell Coulson, and the rest of them. So, that’ll be… interesting.” He smiled widely at that.</p><p> </p><p>“We can get him a ‘Best Grandpa’ mug and record his reaction. Put it on the YouTube.” Daniel smirked. Daisy sighed contently as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got this right? We’ll be okay?” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine. We might have to move though, not a lot of room for a nursery here. We could get a place with a garden, with room for a swing set. I always wanted a swing set as a kid.” Daniel pondered, swaying the two of them on the spot slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Move away from here?” Daisy said nervously, casting her eyes over the apartment they called home. She’d never been afraid of change before.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think we’d have to. But we’ll find a nice place okay? A proper house to be our home, where we can grow old together, raise a kid or two?” Daniel said, his hand that wasn’t on her stomach, tracing shapes on her back comfortingly. Daisy liked that idea, letting her mind wander to what the future could be. Together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wherever you are, that’s where I want to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m home.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos always put a smile on my face!</p><p>Thanks for reading! 💛</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr - momentofch-aos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>